Modular lighting systems are known in the art. WO2013050913, for instance, describes a lighting system comprising a plurality of modules, the modules respectively comprising: a housing provided with an exit window; at least one light source provided in the housing; wherein the lighting system further comprises: a controller arranged to drive light source(s); an electrical circuit arranged to connect light source(s) with the controller, the electrical circuit further comprising a first pair of electrical contacts provided in a first module and a second pair of electrical contacts provided in a second module, the first and second pair of contacts being arranged for a mutual electrical connection.